Clandestinos
by RiMi
Summary: El curso comienza en Hogwarts y mas fuerte k d costumbre. Harry no aclara sus sentimientos.Hermione oculta algo y Ron esta mas raro que de costumbre. Ademas una nueva y rebelde compañera acaba de llegar perturbando la mente de cierto profesor


_**Holasss!!!Hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía, pero me dio por empezar a leer ficts de Snape y me apeteció escribir uno sobre él. Asi que espero que lo disfruteis y tanto si os gusta como si no reviews plisss!!! Cuanto mas largos mejor!!!**_

**1**

**Nueva compañera**

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente admirando la hermosísima estructura que se levantaba frente a ella: A pesar de haberlo visto ya en fotos no podía apartar los ojos de aquella maravilla, la había sorprendido más de lo que esperaba. Colocó mejor su mochila al hombro y se aseguró de tener bien recogido su cabello liso en una firme y tirante coleta.

-Cariño.

La voz de su padre la sacó de su ensoñación. Giró sobre si misma y sonrió.

-¿A qué casa perteneceré papá?

-No tengo ni idea, aunque teniendo en cuenta que yo soy Grifindor y tu madre Huflepuf, serás de alguna de ellas dos.

-Genial.- Se dijo a si misma antes de bostezar ruidosamente, cerró la boca de inmediato al reconocer la sabia figura del director del colegio: también lo había visto en fotos y no es que pareciera estricto, pero desprendía un aura de sabiduría que le inflingía respeto.

-¡Que de tiempo Thomas!- Saludó con cordialidad el anciano alzando ambos brazos mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-Y que lo digas, Dumbledore.- Respondió el aludido con la misma calidez estrechando su mano. Ambos se sonrieron y los pequeños ojos del anciano se posaron sobre los verdosos de la chiquilla.

-Está es tu hija, ¿no? Se parece a ti ¿y cómo te llamas jovencita?

- Catherine Smith.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry abrió la puerta apresuradamente mientras se subía los pantalones con una mano y con la otra recogía su cartera del suelo, que, para su desgracia, al estar la cremallera media corrida y por la manera brusca de agarrarla ésta terminó por abrirse del todo dejando caer al suelo con estrépito todos los libros y cuadernos que guardaba en ella.

-¡Mierda!- Soltó el pantalón con la otra mano intentando detener el desastre pero lo único que consiguió fue que estos se les bajasen hasta los tobillos se tropezase y terminase en el suelo rodeado de apuntes con sus gafas por un lado y la cartera por otro a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

-Respira hondo… Tranquilo…Solamente te has levantado tarde porque se te ha ocurrido utilizar el despertador que te regaló Hermione por Navidades para el primer día de curso y este no tenía pilas, al estúpido de Ron no se le ha ocurrido despertarte, tienes diarrea, a primera hora te da clases el sieso de Snape y vas a llegar tarde… no, peor no puede ir ya…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño dejando entrar al pequeño periodista con la cámara de fotos colgada como siempre al cuello que se llevó las manos a la nariz por el desagradable olor que salía del WC.

-¡Wau!¡Vaya exclusiva!- Exclamó lleno de júbilo haciendo una foto al pobre Potter antes de que este reaccionase. Emitió un gruñido debido al flash y para cuando abrió los ojos el muchacho ya no estaba allí.

-Lo…mato…- Siseó con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Recogió las gafas del suelo, se subió los pantalones, metió los libros de mala manera en la cartera y salió del baño a toda prisa para tener tan mala de suerte de chocar con alguien, mantuvo el equilibrio y consiguió no darse de nuevo de narices con el suelo. Harry no se contuvo más y lanzó una mirada asesina a quien quisiera que fuese: una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes y expresivos, de estatura media y delgada. Habría jurado que era una alumna del colegio, pero no podía serlo por dos motivos: el primero, no le sonaba de nada y debería estar en su curso y el segundo iba vestida de forma informal.

-¡Lo siento!- Se apresuró a disculparse con una voz dulce. Harry cambió en seguida el ceño de su mirada y sonrió dócilmente.

-No es nada, voy con prisa.

-¿En serio?¡Yo también!¿Sabes dónde está la sala de pociones con el profesor…eh…Severus Snape?-Preguntó apartando un segundo la vista de los claros ojos del muchacho para dirigirla a un papel que sostenía entre sus manos.- Es que me lo ha explicado el director pero me he liado y…- La muchacha calló un momento y se hecho a reír.- Perdona, ¿Me llevarías?

-Claro, yo voy a la misma clase. Pero, no me suenas. Eres nueva ¿no?

- Sí, a partir de hoy. No he podido venir antes al colegio, pero sé exactamente lo mismo que un estudiante de 6º curso. Acabó de tener la entrevista con el director, parece buena gente.

-Lo es.- Respondió Harry sonriendo amablemente y doblando una esquina directo a las mazmorras: Le caía bien aquella niña.

-¿Es muy duro el colegio?

-No demasiado, siempre hay algún que otro profesor menos simpático que otro, pero es soportable.

-¿Cómo cúal?-Preguntó curiosa la muchacha. Justo antes de que pudiese responder una voz interrumpió la agradable charla de ambos.

-¡Potter!¿Se puede ser más inepto?¡Le parece normal llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día de curso y ponerse de cháchara en el pasillo como si nada?¡ 20 puntos menos para Gryfindor!

Un resopló general por parte de los pertenecientes a dicha casa se escuchó desde la clase que fue acallado de inmediato por una fugaz mirada del profesor: Sin quererlo Harry no se había dado cuenta que la puerta donde Snape estaba dando clase se encontraba abierta y que se había escuchado totalmente la conversación entre ambos.

-Perdone profesor, ha sido culpa mía. Lo he retrasado yo.- Se escuchó la voz femenina de la compañera de Harry, éste la miró con pena y agradecimiento _"pobrecilla, Snape se la va a tener jurada para el resto de su vida…"._

Más murmullos en la clase, de nuevo el profesor de Pociones lanzó una de sus miradas que los dejaron mudos. Se acercó lentamente a la pareja a la vez que su capa ondeaba en el aire al compás de sus pasos. Quedó a escasos centímetros de la muchacha y agachando su rostro preguntó con un tono frío que denotaba su antipatía por la recién conocida.

-Catherine Smith, soy nueva, acabó de tener la entrevista con el director y…

-De acuerdo Smith- La cortó de forma tajante el oscuro profesor haciendo que la muchacha frunciese el ceño.- Se nota que aún Potter no la puesto al corriente sobre MÍ. No toleró retrasos en MIS clases, ni tampoco que vaya vestida sin el uniforme encomendado...

-¡Pero es que…!- Intentó explicar.

- Tampoco tolero que se me replique, ni contestaciones groseras, así que más le vale mantener la boquita cerrada. ¿Le ha quedado claro?- Al profesor no se le escapó como la mandíbula de la chiquilla se tensaba, seguramente aguantándose lo que tenía ganas de responderle, esto divirtió al profesor, que con una ladina sonrisa en los labios ordenó.- Pasen.- ambos alumnos echaron a andar hacia el aula.- Se lo voy a poner muy difícil Smith, más le vale aplicarse.

-Menudo profesor…- Susurró la joven haciendo que a Harry le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. _"Muerte…"_ Fue la única palabra que paso por su cabeza y la de la todos los demás alumnos allí presentes antes de que Snape reaccionase.

- Marchese de inmediato al despacho de Dumbledore y 200 puntos menos para Gryfindor.-Siseó con todo el odio que pudo y sus ganas de saltar como un auténtico energúmeno.

-¿Gryfindor?

Todos los de dicha casa maldijeron por lo bajo a la recién llegada, que parecía no ser capaz de cerrar su estúpido pico mientras que los Slithering tenían planeado montarle una fiesta al terminar la clase.

Snape estaba a punto de tirar por un precipicio su reputación de frío e inalterable mandando a la mierda a aquella criaja impertinente cuando escuchó decir a la pelirroja.

-Si yo soy Slithering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…No ha pasado ni una hora desde que entraste en este colegio y ya te han mandando a mi despacho…- Comentó con aire divertido Dumbledore al ver a la hija de su amigo sentada frente a la mesa de su escritorio.- Y encima el jefe de tu casa.

- ¡Es que es…!- La muchacha intentó medir la fuerza de sus palabras.- Es…es…- Finalmente se rindió: cualquier calificativo que le pusiera a aquel profesor sería un grave insulto y seguramente la expulsarían de la escuela, así que sería mejor aguantarse.

- El profesor Snape es un profesor muy severo…

-Justo lo que yo iba a decir.- Respondió la muchacha con un sarcasmo que no pudo disimular.

-Pero muy bueno. Ya lo comprobará.

"_No sé porque lo pongo en duda…"_ Le daba la impresión de que con Snape iba a estar más tiempo de pie en el pasillo que sentada en su pupitre.

-No vuelva a responder así a ningún otro profesor y estoy seguro de que no tendrá ningún problema. Puede irse.- La joven asintió cansada recogiendo su mochila del suelo y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

- Catherine…-La muchacha giró medio cuerpo a su llamada.- Su hermano ha tenido muy buena reputación en el colegio, sus notas siempre han sido excelentes y su comportamiento impecable… Espero lo mismo de usted.

Ella no hizo más que asentir y abrir la puerta dispuesta a salir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extendió su mano dispuesto a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando alguien se le adelantó desde el otro lado: Cuando está se abrió se topó con unos ojos verdes que había conocido aquella mañana.

-Señorita Smith, espero que su charla con el director le haya servido de guía para controlar…¿Cómo decirlo? Su grotesco comportamiento.

El hombre esperó a que la joven bajase la vista y asintiese, sin embargo pudo ver en sus ojos un torrente de furia dispuesto a estallar.

-Por supuesto…

-¿Cómo? No le he oído…

-He dicho que sí.- Respondió ya harta sin disimular su molestia.

-Tenga cuidado con como me habla Smith...Yo no tengo contemplaciones con nadie…- Dijo Snape paseando su fina barita por la mejilla de la joven de forma amenazante.

-¿En serio?¿Ni con un Slithering?

En ese momento la barita se clavó con más fuerza sobre la piel de la niña y ésta dio gracias al cielo de que una voz ronca los interrumpiera.

- Catherine márchese ya, el profesor Snape y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ambos clavaron sus miradas en los ojos del contrario y se produjo un incómodo y tenso silencio que, de nuevo, fue cortado por la tos del anciano. Snape se apartó dejando libre la salida de su alumna y le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio antes de que cerrase la puerta.

- Desde luego tiene toda la arrogancia de un Gryfindor…-Siseó el hombre sin dejar de mirar la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada.

-Ten paciencia con ella, Severus.

-Tengo paciencia, la justa y necesaria.- Respondió aceptando los papeles que le ofrecía el director sobre los datos de la alumna.

-Es hija de dos figuras importantes del ministerio de magia, y también dos buenos amigos míos. Hazte cargo de ella, para eso eres el jefe de su casa.

-Aún no puedo creer que sea Slithering.- Dijo con un tono de clara decepción, aunque una pronunciada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver las buenas notas de la joven.

-Cuida de que se integre bien.

- Descuida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Eh!¡Catherine!- La joven se giró al escuchar una voz conocida, el chico de aquella mañana junto a otra chica y otro chico se apresuraban a alcanzarla.

- Encantada, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, él es Harry Potter, bueno, ya lo conoces y él Ron Wesly.

La muchacha parpadeó por la precisión de la chica castaña que permanecía frente a ella.

-Encantada igualmente.

- No sabes las ganas que teníamos de matarte todos los gryfindors esta mañana cuando Snape te quitó 200 puntos.- Dijo la única chica del trío de amigos sonriendo ampliamente.- Pero cuando nos enteramos de que eras una Slithering…¡Zas! Ahora eres la Slithering más adorada de todos los Gryfindors.

-Y la más odiada dentro de tu casa...-Añadió Ron dando a entender con la expresión de su cara que una cosa llevaba a la otra.

- Que consuelo…- Dijo la niña riendo mirando a Harry.

-No te pega nada ser Slithering.- Dijo su amigo de ojos claros.

-Desde luego que no…- Lo corroboró Ron.-¡No sabéis el coraje que me ha dado cuando Snape ha devuelto los 200 puntos a su casa! Menudo descaro…- Dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de tema.

-¿En serio?¿Y qué excusa ha puesto?

-Que no era justo que pagase toda la casa por el error de una alumna maleducada y encima novata…-Respondió Hermione.

-¡¿Ha dicho eso?!

-Ve acostumbrándote a eso y mucho más…- Le aconsejó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Deja de asustarla Ron!- Se quejó la Granger.

-¡Pero si has empezado tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si tú!

Una discusión estalló entre ambos compañeros entreteniendo a Harry y Catherine que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de tres Slitherings.

-¿Catherine Smith?

La aludida se giró al igual que sus tres nuevos amigos que miraron a los recién llegados con asco.

-Sí, soy yo.- Asintió levemente.

-No sé que habrás visto en estos tres gryfindors, pero si eres lista… Sabrás elegir a tus amigos- Dijo el cabecilla del grupo, un joven rubio de pelo perfectamente engominado y peinado hacia atrás, de fríos ojos azules tendiéndole su mano. Sus otros dos compañeros le sonrieron con aceptación.

Harry, Hermione y Ron miraron a la pelirroja con miedo a que ésta les decepcionará, al fin y al cabo…Era una Slithering ¿no?

La ojiverde sonrió para satisfacción de las tres serpientes.

-Tranquilos, las sé elegir.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa al ver la cara de imbéciles que se les habían quedado a aquellos tres. Draco apartó su mano con un visible enfado y le susurró con desprecio.

-Vas a acordarte de mí todo el curso, Smith. Y tampoco me he olvidado de ti Potter.

Dicho esto e intentando mantener todo su orgullo intacto se marchó tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Ha estado muy suave para como suele ser…- Se dijo a si mismo Ron.

-Se le ha caído la cara de vergüenza, no está acostumbrado a esos cortes.- Dijo Hermione divertida.

- ¿Sabes la que te espera a partir de ahora en tu sala común y en clases?-Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Bulling…-Carraspeó Ron que calló al instante al recibir un codazo por parte de Hermione.

-Me lo imaginó pero…No aguantó a ese tipo de gente que me quieren por pura conveniencia.-Explicó la niña encogiéndose de hombros.- Soy hija de dos personas muy importantes del ministerio de Magia y él lo sabía.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.-Respondió Harry.

-¿En serio?

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

-Pues claro, es Harry Potter. ¿Es normal no?

La muchacha se quedó exactamente igual.

-EL-NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ.-Recalcó Ron.

-¡Wau!¿En serio eres tú?-Preguntó la niña pareciendo al fin de que estaban hablando y abalanzándose sobre Harry.

-¿Pero tú en que mundo vives? Harry es famosísimo. Todo el mundo mágico lo conoce.-Explicó Hermione extrañada.

Los cuatro jóvenes se carcajearon poniendo rumbo a la siguiente clase: encantamiento. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que la llegada de Catherine iba a suponer muchos cambios en sus vidas en Hogwarts…Y no sabía porque.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos, el profesor Snape observaba el feliz rostro de su nueva alumna. Había visto la escena que se había desarrollado hacia segundos en la que la joven no había aceptado la mano de Draco. Snape había sido quien le había ordenado a éste acercarse a la muchacha: necesitaba buenas compañías y era muy raro ver a un Slithering en amistad con unos gryfindor.

No apartó sus fríos ojos de ella hasta que hubo desaparecido por otro pasillo. Le daba la impresión de que aquella arrogante le iba a traer muchos dolores de cabeza.

**_Bueno, recordaros que un review no cuesta nada escribirlo! Como si os ha parecido bueno a como si os dan ganas de remarlo! (aunke eso es imposible a no ser k lo imprimais… xD) weno pos eso, review plis! Muxos besoss!!!_**


End file.
